Walking on Ice
by Crei Sanada
Summary: A Goddess comes to Earth to stop her brother from releasing an evil power, and she need both Yue and Eli(Eriol) to stop her brother. But Sakura and the Gang get dragged in as well, and so does Tori. Can they all make it back alive?
1. Default Chapter

Dark clouds rolled in from the sea, bringing with them cold rain that quickly turned to snow. Before long everything was covered in a thick blanket of white powder. Very little moved besides the frigid wind and the shifting piles of snow. From somewhere within the clouds a ball of light shot through the snow, landing in a very deep snowdrift. The light quickly vanished, leaving in its wake a small child, and a very odd looking one at that. She was quite thin and moved with the lithe grace of an experienced hunter. Her long black hair was streaked with silver, even though she was no older than eleven. Her eyes were a silvery-blue and looked like a cat's eyes. Under her left eye were three marks that looked like claw marks. She wore a dress made from warm fur as white as the snow she stood in. Around her neck was a gold locket shaped like the sun with her name engraved in it: Kya.  
  
Kya was no ordinary girl, apart from the obvious strange looks. She was a very powerful sorceress, one of the Skye-borne, all of whom had powerful magic. But she was different from even them, as she was not only Skye-borne, but she was a goddess as well, The Sun-Goddess Solaris. She had come to the Earth for a very important reason, one she didn't want to think about until she had rested in someplace warm and had a nice nap before taking up her search.  
  
It wasn't late into the day yet, but with the snow falling as hard as it was, it might as well have been midnight. There was no one out in the streets or on the sidewalks of the town she was in, everything was empty. Shops were closed and so was everything else, the only light came from houses that she didn't dare go near, for it was possible that some sensitive person would sense her magic and come after her for one reason or another. So she would have to find somewhere else to hide. That someplace came in the park. The Penguin slide was hollow, and made as good a place to rest as any. It was still very cold, but it blocked the wind, and that helped Kya warm up a little bit.  
  
She curled up under the slide and pulled out a piece of dried meat to chew on, she didn't dare light a fire in case someone passing should see it and find her. She may be a goddess, but on the Earth she had her limits, and she didn't think she could run very well in this snow. She sighed and put the meat back in her pocket and watched the snow fall, praying that it would stop soon. She was very cold, and if it got any colder she would freeze. But it kept snowing.  
  
After awhile the snowfall slowed, then stopped completely. The sun came out, but it was nowhere near warm enough to melt all the snow that had fallen. But Kya crawled out from under the slide anyway and stood in the sun, drawing energy from it. She would need all of her strenght for her search. And this town was a big one, so it would take awhile to get anywhere. But she knew that the ones she was searching for were here, or she wouldn't have landed in this town in the first place.  
  
Once she had drawn enough power from the sun to warm her body up Kya began walking down the streets, looking for the certain magical energies that she needed. She was here to find two people, one created by an ancient sorcerer long dead, and another who had no name among the Skye-borne, which meant he was from the Ancient Tribe that had seperated from them many thousands of years ago. All names of that Tribe had been erased until only a few ancient records existed, but now Kya needed to find both powers, or the entire Earth would be destroyed.  
  
Finding either proved to be difficult, but she did manage to locate a few magical energies that seemed promising. Of those energies, one had the faint but familiar 'scent' of Skye-borne energy, but she couldn't be sure until she was closer. The others were similar to each other, which gave her the guess that they drew their power from the same source. Could one of them be one of the ones she was searching for? She would have to find out. But she didn't plan on simply walking. That would take too long. So she made sure that no one was around, and then changed into a beautiful white hawk. Kya took to the air then, following the trails of magic, hoping to find the ones she was looking for.  
  
Finding the first few didn't take long, three of them were right next to each other! Two of them were humans and the other was a strange tiny gold beast that looked like a stuffed animal. Kya wondered what kind of thing that had magical powers would take such a stupid form, but they were not the ones she was looking for. She thought of flying elsewhere, but then decided to follow them, in case they might lead her to some others who had magic that she couldn't detect. That would certainly prove helpful. So she decided to follow them, hopefully unnoticed. But that didn't last long, as she soon realized, for the golden beast-thing spotted her and flew up next to her before she could dart away!  
  
"Hey, what exactly are you? I sense magic, and I don't like the way you're following us!" It shouted. Down below the three children stopped walking and looked up at them.  
  
Back off! I am on a mission and it has nothing to do with you! Kya shouted. She hit the beast-thing with her wings and sent him flying into the ground before darting off in another direction. She would have to be more careful now, since now someone knew she was here for something. She HAD to be more careful!  



	2. Walking on Ice ch. 2

Lokk watched through his special spying-mirror, laughing as he watched his little baby sister dart away from a tiny golden beast. She really wasn't as strong as she made herself seem, and now he knew exactly where she was. And what was even better was that he had found the Unnamed One that would release the Demon God Zahnri onto the Earth. She was still trying to find the Unnamed Child and the Guardian of the Ancient Sorcerer, and had no clue what she was doing. But then, Lokk thought, she is only a few hundred years old, and was only part Skye-borne, while he was full Skye-borne. And yet she had been made a Goddess while he had been left standing! That was why he was releasing Zahnri, to get his revenge on Kya and the entire Earth. He would teach them to fear the Skye-borne.  
  
Sighing at that thought he redirected the mirror's focus on the Unnamed Child, the one he had to capture. The young boy had a great untapped power in him, Skye-borne power that was as ancient as the Earth the boy lived on, if not older. But there was another power blocking it, and it happened to be the power of the Ancient Sorcerer whose Guardian Kya was looking for. Unless he got rid of that power the boy couldn't be used to ressurrect Zahnri. But that was easily fixed. By bring the old Sorcerer back to life, Lokk could get rid of those powers and use the Skye-borne powers he needed. Then he would show the Earth who was in command.  
  
"Natu! Come here!" Lokk shouted.  
  
Out of the shadows of the room came a large wolf-like creature covered in spikes. Its red eyes glowed in the pale light of the room as it approached Lokk and bowed to him. Lokk paid no attention as he continued to watch the boy in the mirror.  
  
"What is your wish, Master?" Natu asked in a low voice.  
  
"I want you to bring that boy to me," Lokk said, pointing to the mirror. "Don't return until you have him, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Once said, Natu backed out of the room, still bowing to Lokk. Once out of the room, Natu spread two dark feathered wings and took to the sky, vanishing in a firey ball of light.  
  
  
Eli looked up from his book suddenly, a very sharp pain entering his head! He felt as if something had taken a hot piece of iron and had stuck it into his head. He dropped his book, covering his ears as if that would stop the pain, but it didn't. It continued for a few minutes more until it vanished entirely, leaving Eli stunned and unable to move. It was a few seconds before Eli put his hands down and looked around the room. Something was very wrong, but he didn't know what. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, either.   
  
Spinel Sun was lying in the corner, taking a nap, and just by looking at him Eli knew that he hadn't felt anything. Yet Eli was certain that the pain had been caused by some sort of magic. Eli got up and went to the door, feeling an urge to see if whatever had caused the pain was outside. Even though he wasn't sure he wanted to find the source, he was drawn out anyway. He didn't see anything strange, and stepped out further into the snow covered yard. There was nothing there that he could see. He was wrong.  
  
Out of the air came a large beast, and it hit Eli as it swooped down! Eli fell to the ground with a startled cry, which alerted Spinel Sun that something was wrong. Spinel Sun charged out of the House in his Guardian form, a giant panther with butterfly wings. The beast that had attacked Eli, a giant winged, spike-covered wolf, bared its teeth at Spinel Sun, daring the guardian to attack it. And that was exactly what Spinel Sun did. But he never made it more than two feet before he was knocked to the ground by a wave of pure energy, shot out from the beast's forehead. It slammed Spinel Sun into the wall of the house, knocking him out. Spinel Sun watched helplessly as the beast picked up the unconscious Eli and lifted itself into the air.  
  
Spinel Sun cried out in despair, unable to move and unable to help his master. But the beast suddenly dropped Eli onto the ground after finding itself attacked by a rather large white hawk! Natu knew immediately that this was Kya, the Sun Goddess. Well, Sun Goddess or no, she would not stand in Natu's way of bring the boy to Lokk. He used the same trick as he had with Spinel Sun, and sent a wave of pure energy surging towards Kya! It missed, just brushing the tip of Kya's wing, but it was enough to toss her off balance and send her spiraling into a tree. Before she could recover Natu grabbed the boy and darted into the sky before vanishing, and Eli vanished with him.  
  
  
Kya fell out of the tree in her human form, anger and pain in her eyes. She had failed in getting the boy away from Natu, and now her brother had the key to unlocking Zahnri. Now it was more important that ever that she find the Guardian, or the earth was doomed. But first she had to help the strange panther creature that had been attacked by Natu. She could easily guess that it had been the boy's guardian, and that it had tried to protect him, and had failed. It was already getting to its feet when Kya approached.  
  
"I am sorry that I could not help you protect him," She told the creature. "But I do promise that I will help get him back."  
  
"Who and what are you? What did that thing take Eli for?" the creature demanded.  
  
"Lokk, one of the Skye-borne mages, is going to use him to ressurrect Demon God Zahnri and destroy the Earth. I am Kya, also called Sun Goddess Solaris. I have come to find the Guardian of the Ancient Sorcerer, so that I may stop Lokk's plans."  
  
"Ancient Sorcerer? There are quite a few in this world's history," the panther said.  
  
"Yes, but this one was different. He created his own magic. We have lost his name over time, but we know he drew his power from the sun and moon, and I must find the Guardian that was born nder the symbol of the moon."  
  
"Yue," the panther hissed. "You are looking for Yue."  
  
"Yue? And where do I find this Yue?" Kya asked.  
  
"I will show you. Follow me." 


	3. Walking on Ice ch. 3

"Kero, what was that?" Sakura asked, picking Kero up off the ground. The tiny beast shook his head and growled.  
  
"That was a sorceress with a bad attitude and the power to change her form. I felt her coming, but just barely. She knows how to hide her energy pretty well, which why you and Li didn't sense it. She's looking for something, and I'm not sure I like her. She might be dangerous."  
  
"Yeah, but if she can change her form then won't it be hard to know just who she is exactly?" Li asked.  
  
"No, most people who can use magic to change their form can only take one form. When I was close to her I sense her full magic, and it was only strong enough to maintain one form other than a human form. She can only change into a human or a hawk," Keor explained. "And I think we should find her."  
  
"Shouldn't we get Yue first?" Madison asked. "It this person is dangerous, we might need his help."  
  
They all agreed on that and went to find Julien, since that was Yue's alternate form. As to how they would get Yue to come out, they didn't yet know. They needn't have worried, he met them halfway. He had already sense another force, one that he didn't like. He had also pinpointed it as coming from somewhere near the park. So that's where they all headed.  
  
To there intense surprise they ran into Spinel Sun, still in his true form, and a rather small looking girl that was quite odd. But Kero sensed the same power in her as was in the hawk, and knew that they were one and the same. But seeing Spinel Sun surprised them just as much.  
  
"You're that hawk I saw earlier!" kero shouted. "Just what are you up to?" He demanded.  
  
"I am trying to save this world from my brother," She hissed. "Are one of you Yue?" She asked.  
  
"I am Yue," Yue said, stepping foreward. "What do you want, and what is he doing here?" He pointed to Spinel Sun.  
  
"He has come to lead me to you. I am Kya, also called Sun Goddess Solaris of the Skye-borne. I have come to find you and the Unnamed Child, but Lokk has already succeeded in capturing him. I need your help to stop Lokk from bringing Demon God Zahnri back to life."  
  
Both Yue and Kero looked as if they had been shot. Yue stepped back, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Z-Zhanri?" Kero stammered. "The demon that could detroy the entire universe? Who would want to bring him to life?!"  
  
"Lokk would. He is angry with the Earth because I was made a goddess, and he was left as a simple mage. I am part Earth-borne, part Skye-borne. To him it was a grave insult. So he seeks to destroy this world and all others. I must stop him, but I need your help, Yue. You are a channel, and through you I can amplify my powers to stop Lokk, but only when we are in the SunTemple. Will you help me?"  
  
"I have no choice, it would seem," Yue sighed. "I can no more allow Zahnri to be brought back to life than I could allow Sakura to be harmed by this mage. I will go."  
  
"We're coming too," Sakura said. "You may need our help."  
  
"I advise against it, but as you wish. Spinel Sun, you said Ruby Moon would be here as well? She is Eli's guardian as much as you are, and has the right to come as well."  
  
"I am here," rang a voice from the tree above.  
  
A young woman dropped from the branches and landed next to Spinel Sun. She glanced over at the others, then completely ignored them. Kya nodded and brought the group into a clearing making them form a circle around her. She then began to chant in a soft voice, and a ring of light surrounded them. It grew brighter and brighter, heating the air around them. Sakura began to feel faint, and so was Li and Madison. She felt like she was going to pass out when she thought she heard Tori's voice calling for her.  
  
"Sakura! Hey! What are you-"  
  
It was Tori, and he grabbed Sakura's arm just as the light lifted them up and carried them into a different world, dragging Tori along with them. Light swirled everywhere, in hundreds of different colors and patterns before everything went completely black. 


	4. Walking on Ice ch. 4

Lokk didn't watch as Natu carried the boy into the chamber, he didn't need to. He had felt the creaure coming minutes before, and had been prepared for what Natu had brought back. Natu, for his part, bowed and laid the boy, who was still unconscious, at Lokk's feet. Lokk smiled and thanked Natu, then sent him back to his cave until he was needed again. Natu bowed a second time, then disappeared into the shadows. Lokk then turned to the boy, the Unnamed Child. So much power in such a little being. To bad he doesn't know he's going to cause the Earth's destruction, Lokk thought. Oh well, better get ready. Kya won't be too far behind.  
  
He lifted eli up deftly and tied him to a thin silver pole with a material that looked like irridescant thread, but in truth was strong enough to hold Zahnri himself. There was no chance that the boy would be able to escape from it. Once tied up, Lokk began to set up a bunch of brightly colored stones. These would be used to bring the Ancient Sorcerer back to life so that Lokk could use Eli's magic to release Zahnri. Now all he had to do was wait until the sun was directly over them, which would be in about one hour. Until then he had to make sure that Kya and those Earth-borne with her didn't reach the temple.  
  
"Natu, get back out here, and bring Somi with you."  
  
Natu returned, with another beast like himself, only a bit smaller and more dainty, at his side. This was Somi, who was faster and srprisingly stronger than Natu. The only reason Lokk had sent Natu to get Eli instead of Somi was because Somi had a reputation for overdoing things, and probably would have killed him. Well, now she could kill as much as she wanted, so long as that group and his sister didn't reach him before the sun's peak and then the eclipse. Then the real fun would begin.  
  
"Go and keep Kya and her friends from reaching this place. Do what you want with them, but don't let them near here, understand?"  
  
"Yes, master," both said, then vanished.  
  
  
  
When Sakura and the others woke up they were in a dark forest, filled with giatn trees and silver vines draped everywhere like spiderwebs. It was very creepy, considering that Kya told them it was near mid-day right then. Yet little or no light reached the forest floor. Kya wasn't worried, but the others were.  
  
"Just where am I, and what is going on?" Tori shouted, being the last to wake up and not having heard Kya's explanation, nor knowing where he was, or who just about anyone else was. "Sakura, what is going on?" he asked again.  
  
"I will explain," Kya said before Sakura had a chance to answer. "You sister and her friends have come to the Skye-borne world to help me stop my own brother from releasing a demon that will destroy your world. We did not plan for you to come, but it seems you came anyway. So either you stay here or come with us. Either way, I will not allow you to interfere with what must be done."  
  
"You know, for a kid you got a lot of attitude," Tori hissed.  
  
"I'm much older than you think," Kya replied quietly and just as coldly. "Now, are you staying here, or coming with us?"  
  
"I'm coming. No one messes with my little sister but me."  
  
"Whatever you say, Tori. Follow me, everyone."  
  
Kya set off into the woods, followed by Yue, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. The others stood where they were for a moment in disbelief, then ran to catch up. There was no obvious path, and the going was very rough. They had to climb over monsterous tree roots, and through tunnels that seemed like they would collapse any minute. On top of that they kept hearing the sounds of creatures that didn't sound to friendly. At some of the creature cries even Kya shivered with fear. Kero began to wonder if she really knew where she was going. But he kept quiet anyway, knowing that she would just ignore him and his question.  
  
It seemed like a long time before they reached the edge of the forest, and when they stepped out into the flower-covered meadows, the first thing they saw was the temple in the distance, glittereing like a diamond in the sun. It seemed a long way off, but Kya told them it was no more than a half an hour's walk away. The sun would soon reach its high point, and Kya wanted to reach the temple before then, because she felt something was wrong, something that had to do with Lokk. She didn't think he was in the temple, because there were only a few who could get in, and he wasn't one of them, or at least she thought so. But they took no more than a few steps when two dark shadows loomed over them. They looked up to see two creatures, one of which was the one who had captured Eli! They landed in front of the group, both of them growling loudly.  
  
The one was smaller than the other, and her eyes didn't hold as much intelligence. But she seemed to have more spikes, and her teeth and claws looked sharper. his one was more experienced at killing, and she knew it too. Natu eyed the group and sneered.  
  
"You will go no further, humans. In fact, you will never go further than this. This meadow will be your graves! Somi, attack them!"  
  
Somi charged foreward down the center, sending the group into two parts. Natu took one and she the other. His group consisted of Sakura, Spinel Sun, Yue and Li. Madison, Tori, Kero and Kya faced Somi. Kya pulled the locket off of her neck and it immediately changed into a long sword, which she held with the ease of much practice. Somi hissed and lowered herself for another charge, this one aimed directly for Kya. Without warning Somi burst into a run, putting all of her weight into the attack! Kya held her sword out and stood her ground, waiting to see if Somi would turn away at the last second. The creature didn't, and ran head long into the sword! Kya jumped away, releasing the sword before she got hit with the spikes, and watched somi struggle to get it out of her chest. A few seconds later the beast collapsed to the ground, the light in her eyes fading with death. Kya quickly pulled the sword out and went to help fight against Natu.  
  
Natu had been fighting the others with caution, using his energy attack to knock them out. Sakura had called out some of the Clow Cards to help fight, but they were all helpless against Natu's attack. He sent burst after burst of energy at them until they were all but flattened by the attacks. Kya used what strength she had to turn herself into a hawk and launched herself at Natu's face, scratching him deeply, then took of into the trees. He howled with pain and charged after her, determined to kill her and her alone. Before she was out of reach, Kya left instructions inside of Yue's mind, telling him where to go and what to do. Then both her and natu were gone. 


	5. Walking on Ice ch. 5

Eli slowly woke up, feeling his entire body surge with pain as he tried to move. But he was unable to do so. His hands were above his head, which he thought was very strange. When he opened his eyes, he quickly realized why! He was tied to a very thin pole, but he couldn't see the rope, though he could certainly feel it. He slowly looked around the large room, which had a roof made of clear glass, through which he could see the clear blue sky. The sun was beginning to creep over the glass, shining some light into the room. Somehow it didn't reassure Eli. Around his feet were different colored stones, set up in a neat circle. Near by was a similar cicrle, set withing a group of marble pillars.  
  
A rustling sound alerted Eli, and he turned his head to see a young man standing in the room off to his left. The man's cold grey eyes were unnerving, and more so was the snide grin on his face. He eyed Eli as he would a piece of meat at the market. Giving a soft, barely audible laugh, the man stepped closer to Eli, carefull not to move any of the stones. His manner made Eli even more uncomfortable.  
  
"So, my tiny pawn has finally woken up. Good. I was hoping you'd be awake for the Eclipse."  
  
"Who are you and why have you tied me up?" Eli demanded.  
  
"Oh, you will find out both reasons soon enough. But I will tell you this much, you wouldn't have come to me willingly, so I took you by force without bothering to try and deal with you. But don't worry, soon everything will be clear to you. Very, very clear." Again he gave a soft laughed and moved away from Eli to check the stones in the pillars before looking at a map on a large table. Then he looked up at the glass ceiling and smiled.  
  
"Soon. Very, very soon." Then he turned away, and said nothing more.  
  
  
  
Kya flew through the woods, desperately trying to escape from Natu. He was close behind her, crashing through the trees, unable to get higher than that, since Kya would just dart back down and hide from him. Both were getting weak and tired, but neither would stop, Kya to escape and Natu to kill.But Kya was determined to survive long enough to save the Earth. That had been her goal, and nothing would stop it.  
  
Behind her Natu roared as he collided with another of the thick, indestructible trees that grew in this forest. Not even Lokk could destroy them. And Kya was careful to fly near as many of them as possible. But she knew she had to end this chase soon, or she would never survive. So when she reached the next giant tree, she landed on one of the higher, wider branches and changed back into a human. She called for her sword again, and got ready for the final attack.  
  
Natu quickly joined her, and unsheathed his claws, ready to shred her apart. Unlike Somi, he wasn't brash and irrational, and he knew how to wait until the enemy was too tired to fight any longer. But he didn't know how to fight a desperate goddess who would try anything, including the most irrational fighting technique known, charging head on. She ran forward, screaming loudly, startling Natu by the sudden charge and burst of energy! Before he could react, she had plunged her sword deep into his chest, but not before he hit her hard across the face with his claws, knocking her back into the trunk. But he then fell, and was no more. Kya sat where she was for a time, bleeding and too weak to move as of yet. She could only pray that the others had faired better, and would save the child from Lokk, and save their world as well.  
  
  
  
Yue had to have been the last one to wake up, for everyone else was standing around him, looking worried. Sakura and Kero were the first to see him awake, and helped him up from the ground. Tori and Li were looking around, for once they were working together instead of fighting. Madison, Ruby and Spinel were standing watch incase more of the strange flying demons came after them. Kya was nowhere to be seen, and Yue remembered that she had gotten Natu to chase her into the woods. He had seen her vanish from sight before he had passed out. But what bothered him more was that there were images and memories in his mind that didn't belong to him. They belonged to Kya, and yet he could see them clearly, ways to get into the Temple, who to trust and who to avoid, ways of using magic that even Clow Reed himself would not have tried... But she had done it to him for a reason, and he could use the information to help Eli.  
  
"Yue, are you alright?" Sakura asked, concerned.  
  
"I am fine, Sakura. But we must get to that temple and quickly. I fear we are running out of time."  
  
"But we don't know how to get in," Madison said.  
  
"I do," Yue replied. "Somehow Kya did something, and I know how to get into the Temple, and where Eli is being held. But we must move quickly."  
  
"Right. Lets get going," Sakura agreed firmly.  
  
Yue stood up, swaying slightly on his feet, then, regaining his balance, led the group across the meadows. They said little as they walked, and looked at their surroundings even less. Yue had them moving at a fast pace, not waiting to see if they were keeping up. He could see the sun getting higher in the ky, and even stranger, a small moon that was not the Earth's moon, was rising in the opposite direction. It was clear that both would reach the same point in the sky at the same time, forming an eclipse. This would happen at noon. And that had something to do with the strong felings of worry and fear that Yue felt, as did Kero, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. They had to reach Eli before then!  
  
Soon the Temple was looming in front of them, its glittering walls made from strong stone that even a strong magical attack would not be able to break. But Kya had left her memories in Yue's mind for a reason, and he found a small opening in the wall where a small stream came out of the Temple. Madison wasn't thrilled to go in, and neither was Ruby Moon, but they didn't want to be left behind either, so they followed the rest of the group inside.  
  
A heavy silence filled the air, and the only sounds were the sounds of splashing water and the breathing of many people. They could see little, and the tunnel was a narrow one. It slowly grew larger, and light could be seen in the distance. But they moved slowly, aware that Lokk could have other monsters waiting to attack. So they were silent and cautious as they came out of the tunnel into the empty room.  
  
The room was a garden, one that hadn't been tended to for a long time. all of the plants were dead, and the only living things in the rows of dead vines and trees were weeds with sharp leaves and thorns. They were careful to avoid these plants, for they might have some sort of poison in them. But that did them no good when they heard the first hiss of something being pumped into the room. Seconds later a light pink gas filled the air, causing everyone to cough and feel dizzy! One by one they fell to the floor unconscious, and the last thing Yue remembered was seeing a young woman with hate in her eyes watching them fall. Then he could remember no more. 


	6. Walking on Ice ch. 6

Closer and closer the sun and moon came to eachother, and Eli could see them clearly now from his position in the center of the room. Lokk sat in a large chair, an evil smirk on his face. He knew fuly well that in a few minutes he could continue with his plan, and then he would be in business. Eli tried to struggle but the thread/rope held firm, he couldn't get loose. Lokk seemed amused by this, and made it clear to Eli that he was enjoying this. So Eli had stopped moving, and watched the sun and moon move cloeser together. He had begun to feel very disoriented, and thought that the eclipse had something to do with it. He tried to look away, only to find that he couldn't move at all. And the two celestrial bodies were getting closer by the minute.  
  
"Don't worry, Eli," Lokk purred in his evil voice. "Soon you will be very useful to me."  
  
"I'd rather you kill me," Eli hissed in anger.  
  
"Oh, come now," Lokk said. "Why would I do that? I need you alive. For now, at least. Only a few minutes more, and then the real fun will begin. But right now I have other business to attend to. I will be back very, very soon. So don't move."  
  
Lokk laughed as he left the room, leaving Eli alone. Eli tried to break free of his bonds again, but they held firm. It didn't help that the sun and moon kept drawing his gaze, making it harder to concentrate on braking free. His entire body began to feel numb, and there was an indescribable pain in his chest, as if something were tearing his heart out. A soft groan escaped from his lips, but it fell onto deaf walls. And the eclipse drew closer and closer...  
  
  
  
  
Skyler watched as the captives slowly waked up, and waited until all of them were awake before she began her questioning. Skyler was a rather stunning person, fierce and beautiful at the same time. She was tall, thin, with shoulder length blue-grey hair and sharp green eyes. The way she stood and walked spoke of someone who had been a warrior for a very long time, and the scars on her bare arms and wings attested to this as well. From her belt hung a sword that looked well used and sharp as ever. She stared at this group as she would any other intruder. She had been trained to protect the Goddess of the Temple, regardless as to who that was. Right now it was Solaris, who had vanished, most likely, in Skyler's thinking, kidnapped. As soon as the last child had woken up, Skyler drew out her sword and held it to the first person's thoat, that person happening to be Yue.  
  
"You, you have wings like our people, but you are not Skye-borne. What are you and this group doing in the Temple of the Sun?" Skyler demanded.  
  
"We are trying to rescue our friend," Yue answered coldly. "Lokk has him held somewhere in this place, and Kya sent us to rescue him."  
  
"Oh? The Goddess sent you, did she? Then where is she now?" Skyler asked in disbelief. One of her other guards sniggered softly. A quick glance in that direction brought complete silence.  
  
"She's somewhere in those woods on the other side of the meadows," said Tori, speaking softly.  
  
Skyler walked over to Tori and stared at him with her sharp eyes, as if she were looking into his mind and heart. Slowly a smile crossed her face. It was a brief smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
"For some perverse reason I do not understand, I believe you, human. Perhaps it is because you eyes tell me that your heart is truly a good one. But I will believe you. Besides, I am looking for as much a reason to attack Lokk as the next person is. But how did you get in here?"  
  
Again she turned to Yue. Her glare made him shiver.  
  
"I led them in here," He said firmly, fighting his discomfert. "Kya left her memories in my own mind and they allowed me to know how to get in here. But she left nothing about you."  
  
"Good. Its better for her not to. Saves both of us a lot of trouble. Tano, Hario, untie them."  
  
Two soldiers stepped foreward and cut loose the ropes just as a loud scream rang through the Temple! Most of the soldiers ran out one door, but Yue and Skyler bolted down another, and the rest of the CardCaptor gang followed them. Sakura risked a quick glance up at the glass ceiling as saw that the eclipse had begun. A few seconds later she recognized the screaming voice as Eli's. She wasn't alone in this, and it just prompted them into running faster. They had to find him, and fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kya managed to open her eyes as the first waves of energy surged through her injured body. The sun and moon were beginning to cross, and she was running out of time. The more and more the two crossed the more powerful Lokk's magic became. She had no choice but to move now, and try and reach the Temple. With great pain and struggle, Kya became a hawk once more and took to the air. She could only hope she wasn't too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eli struggled fiercely against the strange force that was tearing at him, pulling him apart. It had only taken a few seconds to realize what was happening, Lokk was using his magic to seperate Clow Reed's magic from Eli. And to do that he was bringing Clow Reed back from the dead. That was what the stones around the pillar had been for, to hold Clow Reed. It was a type of prison.   
  
Try as he might, Eli could not stop the powers that tore through him, and he had no choice but to give into them. He could barely hear Lokk's shouts as he spoke the spells that were causing Eli such great pain. Eli could also just see the shadow of something appearing in the other circle of stones, the figure of what would soon be Clow Reed. Around his feet the stones were glowing brightly, and were emitting a high pitched howling noise. Above all of that was a crackling noise, like all the air in the room had turned to lightning!   
  
Eli cried out again as the pain increased, and then, everything went oddly numb. He could feel little of anything, and could only hear his own heart beating. Everything was dark, but not because he had passed out, but because the moon now covered the sun completely! Eli glance at the pillars and saw the form of Clow Reed sprawled out in the circle of stones, unconscious, but alive. That in itself was a strange sight, but Eli had no chance to wonder at it, because Lokk was not finshed with him.  
  
He walked across the large room, something in his hands. It was a small knife made from a bone. Eli tried to move away from him, but that was useless. Lokk took a firm grip on Eli's neck and held him still, holding the knife in front of Eli's eyes. Eli watched it, fear in his eyes. Lokk lowered it to the base of Eli's shoulder, resting the blade on Eli's skin. Then, beginning to repeat a faint chant, Lokk pressed the knife into Eli's shoulder, slicing the skin! Blood fell to the floor as Eli screamed again with renewed pain, but his cries were drowned out by another cry, this one a thunderous roar. Zahnri had been ressurected, and he was in a very foul mood. 


	7. Walking on Ice ch. 7

The thunderous roar shook the entire Temple, knocking everyone to their feet. Yue quickly got back up and pushed open the doors to the main chamber to come upon a most frightening scene. Standing in the center of the giant room was the fiercest looking beast he had ever seen, something that was a mix between a lion, bear, wolf, bull and dragon! It was this creature that was the cause of the roar, and he quickly saw why. In the semi-darkness, Yue could see the strange thread that held the beast firmly, it was wrapped around its neck like a collar, and the rest of the thread/rope was being held by Lokk, the way an owner held a pet's leash. Nearby, lying on the floor, was Eli. He had been cut free from the pole at last, and now lay in a small heap, blood still welling up from his shoulder. And on the other side of the room... Yue could barely believe his eyes. It was Clow Reed himself!  
  
"What is going on here?" Skyler demanded in her harsh voice.   
  
Lokk gave her a small snide smile and then laughed. He then looked at Zahnri with an even crueler smile. Zahnri roared again and tried to pull away from Lokk, but he was unable to break away.  
  
"As you can see, Skyler, I have ressurected the Demon God Zahnri, and he is under my control. Now I can get my revenge on the Earth."  
  
"We will not allow it," Yue said coldly.  
  
"Oh really? Do you really think you're puny magic can stop me now?" Lokk scoffed. "Even Clow Reed cannot stop me. What makes you think you can?"  
  
"We will not allow you to release Zahnri on the Earth," Yue repeated firmly.  
  
"Don't waste my time, Guardian. I have better things to do."  
  
Lokk gave the 'leash' a tug, and Zahnri was forced to go where he did. Both disappeared into the walls, and were suddenly gone. This happened just as there was a lud crash and the sound of glass shattering as it hit the ground! Sklyer dove to cover Eli, and Yue protected Clow Reed. They both saw the large white hawk crash into the ground. The form quickly changed to a very injured Kya, who struggled to her feet, barely able to stay upright.  
  
"Where is he? Where is Lokk?" she demanded just as the rest of the group ran into the room.  
  
"He's gone. Most likely straight to the Earth, though he'll have some trouble getting that demon through the barriors between this world and that one," Skyler said. "It will buy us some time, Goddess. We can still attack him."  
  
"I am too weak," Kya said. "I have no energy left to attack him. It would take another Seperation spell to give me the energy to do so."  
  
Silence filled the room. The Seperation Spell was what Lokk had just used on Eli, and what had brought Clow Reed back from the dead. There was only one other person in the Temple that the spell could be preformed on...  
  
"I guess the spell must be done on me," Yue said.  
  
"What?! Keroberos and Sakura cried at the same time.  
  
"I am the only other one that this spell can be used on. As dangerous as it is it must be done!"  
  
"Yue...is right," came a rough voice. Clow Reed was waking up, and he had heard the arguement. "He is the only one who has the energy needed to stop this demon. It must be done."  
  
"But it might kill both you and Julien!" Keroberos argued.  
  
"There is no other way, Keroberos. Let us get this done before we run out of time," Clow Reed said in a firm voice.  
  
Keroberos wanted to argue further, but there was no point in it. Not when Clow Reed had already agreed with Yue. No one was very happy with the choice, but it was the earth that was at stake. So Yue didn't put up a fight as Skyler tied him to the pole that Eli had just been released from. No one said anything as Kya and Skyler both began to recite the spell, for Kya was too weak to do it alone. It only took a few seconds, but that felt like hours to everyone else, and then both Yue and Julien (who was very clueless) were both looking at each other. And in Kya's hands was a small ball of swirling blue light.  
  
"Um...Tori?" Julien asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Come on. We'd better get out of here. All of us."  
  
"Tori is right," Clow said, helping to keep Yue upright, as he was too weak to stand up himself. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can defeat Lokk."  
  
"I must stay here," Kya said softly. "The attack I am going to use can only be done safely within the temple. Safe journey to you, my friends. And thank you." 


End file.
